parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roddy and Friends (aka Thomas and Friends)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's TV Spoofs Of Thomas and Friends Cast * Thomas - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Edward - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Henry - Alvin (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Gordon - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) * James - Spongebob Squarepants * Percy - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) * Toby - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) * Duck - Mickey Mouse * Donald and Douglas - Ren and Stimpy * Oliver - Donald Duck * Diesel - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) * Bill and Ben - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Boco - Roger (101 Dalmatians) * Daisy - Anita (101 Dalmatians) * Annie and Clarabel - Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie (MLP) * Stepney - Robin Hood * Mavis - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Emily - Rita (Flushed Away) * Bertie - Pluto * Salty - Captain Haddock * Harvey - Richard Watterson * Arry and Bert - Horace and Jasper * Fergus - Salem the Black Cat * Skarloey - Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) * Rheneas - Gromit (from Wallace and Gromit) * Sir Handel - Sylvester the Cat * Peter Sam - Tweety the Bird * Rusty - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Duncan - Randy (Monsters Inc) * Duke - Grandpa Lou * Freddie - Brian Griffin * Mighty Mac - CatDog * Arthur - Arthur Reed * Lady - Minnie Mouse * Diesel 10 - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) * Splatter and Dodge - Banzai and Ed * Sir Topham Hatt - Professor Utinoum * Terence - Farmer Pickles * Trevor - Old McDonald * Toad - Figaro * Derek - Hulk * Bulgy - Cartman (South Park) * Elizabeth - Witch Hazel * George - The Wicked Coachman * Murdoch - Paul Bunyan * Spencer - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) * Caroline - Susie (STLBC) * Cranky - Tower (TLETC) * S.C. Ruffey - Ronno (Bambi) * Mr. Percival - Caillou's Dad * Harold - Dumbo * Rosie - Rosie (Caillou) * Troublesome Trucks - The Goons (Sleeping Beauty) * Smudger - Discord (MLP: FIM) * Bulstrode - Oliver (TT) * Stanley - Silver (Sonic) * Annie and Clarabel - Abigial and Amelia * Lady Hatt - Miss Keane * Rocky - Rocky (TAWOG) * Hank - Gulliver * Jeremy - Pedro (Pedro) * Molly - Princess Mindy (Spongebob Squarepants) * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand - Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy * The Horrid Lorries - Bowser Jr, Docoe, and Bocoe * and More (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Roddy and Friends Part 1: The Intro and Roddy Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 2: Patrick Star Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 3: Pudge and the Carnival (Michael Brandon-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 4: Alvin's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 5: Come Out, Alvin! (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 6: Alvin to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 7: Mickey Mouse Takes Charge (George Carlin-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 8: Flint Lockwood Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 9: Spongebob Squarepants in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 10: Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 11: Cartman Rides Again (Michael Brandon-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 12: Rita Malone's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 13: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 14: Pop Goes The Dr. Eggman (George Carlin-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 15: Dr. Eggman's Devious Deeds (George Carlin-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 16: A Close Shave for Mickey Mouse (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 17: Patrick Star's Exploit (George Carlin-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 18: Pudge's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 19: A New Friend for Roddy (Ringo Starr-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 20: No Joke for Spongebob Squarepants (George Carlin-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 21: The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 22: Princess Mindy's Special Special (Michael Brandon-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 23: Rita Malone's New Route (Michael Brandon-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 24: A Big Day for Roddy (George Carlin-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 25: Pudge, Spongebob Squarepants, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 26: Rita Malone's Adventure (Michael Brandon-US). *Roddy and Friends Part 27: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin-US) and The Ending. Trivia *These stories will be told by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, Michael Brandon, Pierce Brosnan, and Mark Moraghan for the US. *Some Season 1 episodes will be told by Ringo Starr for the US, while George Carlin narrates the others for the US. *Some Season 2 episodes will be told by Ringo Starr for the US, while George Carlin narrates the others for the US. *All Season 3 episodes will be told by George Carlin for the US. *All Season 4 episodes will be told by George Carlin for the US. *All Season 5 episodes will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Two Season 6 episodes will be narrated by Michael Angelis for the US, and while Michael Brandon narrates six for the US, the rest will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Four Season 7 episodes will be narrated by Michael Angelis for the US, while Michael Brandon narrates the rest. *All Season 8 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 9 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 10 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 11 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 12 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 13 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 14 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 15 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 16 episodes will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *All Season 17 episodes will be told by Mark Moraghan for the US. *All Season 18 episodes will be told by Mark Moraghan for the US. *All Season 20 episodes will be told by Mark Morgahan for the US. *All movies will be told by Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, Pierce Brosnan, and Mark Moraghan for the US. Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Toonmbia Category:Thomas parodies Category:TheLastDisneyToon